The Legend of Ezra
by number1brawlfan
Summary: The episode Legend of the Lasat, but with a Zelda twist. Obviously an AU. It was originally going to be called Legend of Zeb, but the reason for the title change is inside along with an in depth set up and description.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been sitting on this idea for a while. I thought it would be an interesting idea to give Legand of the Lasat the Zelda treatment. This story basically takes the episode but gives it a Zelda setting. Basically this story will take elements from Twilight Princess, Majora's Mask, and Ocarina of Time with a pinch of Skyward Sword. For example, this story uses the map of Twilight Princess, but with the names of Rebels planets for cities. Zeb will have to find three items like Link had to find the three emblems in Ocarina of Time, and later having to find four people kind of like the four giants in Majora's Mask. The characters involved in this story also reflect a specific Zelda character, with the exception of Chava and Gorn. Obviously, there will be elements of Legend of the Lasat as well. It was going to be called Legend of Zeb, but as you'll see Ezra will be playing the role of Zelda, and to make it like the games that this AU is inspired by, I went with The Legend of Ezra.**

 **Here's what characters will be reflecting:**

 **Zeb: Link**

 **Hera: Ilia**

 **Kanan: Impa**

 **Ezra: Zelda**

 **Sabine: Aisha**

 **Chopper: Navi or a similar fairy**

 **Kallus: Ganondorf**

 **Hondo: Happy Mask Salesman**

 **Cham: Mayor Bo**

 **Dev Morgan (Ezra in disguise): Sheik**

 **Ahsoka: Telma**

 **(The) Phantom: Epona**

 **Janus Kasmir (he will make a cameo): Renado**

 **Places:**

 **Lothal = Castle Town**

 **Atollon = Ordon**

 **Courasant = Arbiter's Grounds**

 **Lira San = Twilight Realm**

 **Outer Rim = Hyrule (as a whole)**

 **Nixus Hub 218 (where they find Chava and Gorn): The Hidden Village**

 **(The) Ghost = Telma's Bar**

 **Ryloth = Zora's Domain/Lake Hylia**

 **Plateau City/Kallar = Kakiriko Vilage**

 **Mustafar = Death Mountian (they won't be visiting there, but I'm filling the map)**

 **Sacred Grounds = Stay the same**

 **Malachor = City in the Sky (not going there)**

 **Mandalore = Snow Mountian (Really there for when the go looking for Sabine)**

 **Now the biggest diference will be with the Triforce as the Warrior, the Fool and the Child will reflect them. The Triforce of Wisdom = The Fool, The Triforce of Power = the Warrior and the Triforce of Courage = the** **Child. Now since the Warrior, the Child, and the Fool really equate to Kallus, Zeb and Hondo respectively, Ezra won't have the Trforce of Wisdom like Zeda does in most of the games. Instead, Ezra plays more of a role similar to Skyward Swords Zelda, where she was the Goddess reincarnated if that makes sense. In other words, he's more of a reincarnation of, in this case, Ashla.**

 **With that out of the way, on with the story.**

* * *

 _Flames engulfed a battlefield as screams of distress filled the air. Lasat were dropping dead as they tried to flee. A massacre had been put into motion. Some Lasat tried to fight while others tried to flee. In the middle of it all was one warrior who had join in the fight to protect his people. He fought courageously as he battled the soldiers surrounding him. He was soon stopped when a bright white light blinded him._

 _The scene changed, bringing the Lasat warrior to a rainy field outside of Lothal. The drawbridge cranked open allowing a horse to run out of the city. The Lasat stepped aside when he noticed a brunette and a black haired teenager of upper class status riding on the back of the horse. The teen briefly glanced at the Lasat before the horse got farther away._

 _With the teen getting farther out of sight, another figure on a horse approached the Lasat. He noticed the blonde haired, brown eyed man would be staring at him with a malicious smile. The Lasat was only able to get enough of an observation to get the man's appearance memorized, before another light brought him back to consciousness._

The Lasat bolted up into a sitting positon. The light of day peaked through his window. He continued to sit there, contemplating the dreams he had just witnessed.

"Zeb!" A female voice called, bracking him out of his thought.

Zeb got out of bed and peered out of his window. Outside of his treehouse was his good friend Hera, a green Twi'lek. She was standing there with her hands cupped together.

"Good morning sleepyhead." She greeted.

"Morning." Zeb yawned, noticing her hands. "Whatcha got there?"

"Come down here and I'll show you."

He exited his house and climbed down the ladder to get a closer look. He stared at her hands as she slowly open them. Inside was a glowing ball of orange light with white wings. Zeb was a little surprised. A fairy wasn't as easy to find anymore, especially in Atollon.

"Where did you find it?" Zeb asked.

"I found _him_ by the spring." Hera admitted. "Poor thing was exhausted, hiding in a small bunch of daisies."

Zeb tried to lightly poke the small creature when the fairy started to attack him. The fairy continuously body slammed against the Lasat. It didn't really hurt Zeb as much as it annoyed him.

"Hey! Stop it!" Hera ordered, putting her hands around the fairy once more. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine." Zeb replied. "He's a little Karabast, isn't he?"

"Well I only just found him. He's still feral, so it's going to take him a while for him to get settled in." Hera let out a little gasp. "Oh, and before I forget, my dad needs to see you. Apparently he needs you to do him a favor."

"You rang?" Zeb stated as he and Hera approached her father.

"Indeed I did." Cham greeted. "As you may know, we have been asked to provide one of our finest weapons to the royal family. They asked for a borifle in honor of the Lasat who fell all of those years ago."

"Yes, I remember."

"Well I was originally going to send Rex, since he's familiar with Lothal, but Gregor got into a bit of an accident."

Zeb gave him a puzzled look.

"He's okay, but Rex decided to stay back to in order to keep an eye on him. Rex requested that you go in his stead since it would be more of an honor if they received it from the last Lasat in existence. Can I trust you to do this?"

Zeb was silent for a moment to consider the mayors offer.

"It would be an honor."

"Great." The orange Twi'lek sighed in relief. "You leave tomorrow."

* * *

 **This will be a fun story to write, and since I do have an outline to the story, here's hoping I can get a regular update schedule.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we have Zeb meeting Ezra. It kind of plays out like Ocarina of Time with a few liberties. I suppose this goes without saying, but the borifle in this story, visually, appears more like a crossbow (for the sake of the time period Zelda takes place in) and the blasts play out similarly to the fire/ice/light arrows for the bow. Just wanted to get that out there.**

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice from behind Zeb stated.

Rex had found him getting some solitude in the spring area. Plopping down beside the Lasat, Rex thought he'd have a bit of a conversation with him.

"Yeah." Zeb sighed.

"You kind of disappeared after you were given the news so suddenly I kind of got worried. Are you okay?"

Zeb gave the ex-solider a shrug.

"I suppose. I just don't get why we are doing this in the first place. The royal family isn't exactly fully intact, if you know what I mean."

"I know that." Rex chuckled. "It's just been a tradition for all of the Outer Rim. They wanted to create a historical and cultural experience that everyone can enjoy. The prince is just trying continue on in their legacy. Plus, it would be an honor for him, you, and the Lasat."

Preparation for the journey were finally complete. Carrying only a travel pack full of supplies, Zeb decided to make his venture on foot. It didn't help that Phantom twisted his ankle in a routine training exercise, but Zeb couldn't really complain considering he enjoyed traveling on foot.

All that was left was their gift. Rex brought out the handmade borifle that he and Zeb had perfected over the course of a month. He carefully handed it to Zeb, who placed it in a holster on his back.

Waving back to his friends and fellow villagers, Zeb began his journey.

Grateful for the present weather, Zeb was making his journey with little to no problem. However, due arriving by nightfall and the resulted closing of the moat, he had to camp out for the night.

By sunrise, he was able to make it into the city square. He cruised the square with curiosity. The citizens were lively, working, playing, or shopping, while Loth-cats pranced through the streets.

"New to these parts?" A voice questioned. "Could I interest you in some information?"

A Weequay approached him with a mischievous grin.

"Just give me the directions to the castle." Zeb growled, not having the patience to deal with the man.

The Weequay gave a pout.

"Down that street there." He directed.

Zeb nodded in thanks, walking down the street in question.

Upon making it to the castle, the guards were not willing to let him through. They stood firm as he tried to get by them all the while making his case.

"I'm from Atollon and I have been summoned to see the prince." Zeb told once more.

"No one gets to see the prince, without proper clearance." One of the guards reiterated.

"What clearance? I travelled all the way from Atollon to deliver a gift he requested for, so let me through."

"I find that hard to believe." The other guard admitted. "That borifle doesn't look like it fits the requirements of a 'gift'."

"Knock it off." Someone demanded.

A brunette in tan robes stood within earshot of the guards. The guards stared at hi,m

"If he says he's from Atollon than let him through. The prince has been waiting, so quit wasting time."

"But sir…" The first guard rebutted.

"But nothing. Now move."

Following his order, the guards stood aside, allowing Zeb to pass.

The man followed beside him, guiding Zeb to where he needed to go.

"I'm sorry about them." The man said. "All of the guards are a little too protective of Ezra since his parents disappeared. Those two in particular, as you can tell."

"It's alright." Zeb groaned. "Honestly, had you not stepped in, I probably would have decked them soon enough."

The man chuckled.

"You wouldn't be the first. The names Kanan. Kanan Jarrus. I'm Ezra's mentor and guardian while his parents are missing."

"I thought that was Ryder, the vizier's job."

"Yes and no. He is a good friend of the king and queen and does watch over him, but since he is filling the role of ruler, he can't tend to Ezra as well as he wish he could. That his request? It looks good."

"It is. Thank you. Rex and I worked hard on it to perfect it, so I hope it's good enough to please him."

"It will. Speaking of which, here's his quarters."

Kanan invited Zeb into the room. The room was spacious, filled with foliage as well as collections of several different item, the helmets being the most prominent. There was another door, which from what Zeb could assume, lead to the prince's bedroom.

On the other side of the room hung a window, and in front of the window sat a teenager in an orange and brown suit. His black hair falling down to his shoulders.

He didn't budge until Kanan and Zeb got close enough to catch his attention. He turned around to greet them, blue eyes welcoming them.

"Hello." He greeted. "I'm glad to see that you finally made it. As you know I am the prince, but you can call me Ezra. Welcome to Lothal."

* * *

 **Ezra has yet to show his full colors, but I thought I'd give him that regal/graceful introduction. And yeah, I thought I'd have Ryder act as a** **vizier since technically Pryce wasn't visually present in Legend of the Lasat. I thought I should also address the disappearance of Ezra's parents in this chapter, but for the sake of the story, them being deceased won't be mentioned (though technically you can say that their dead and it could be alluded to if I wanted to, but this is an AU and even in the original episode, his parents weren't really talked about).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with chapter three. I want to apologize now for the amount of** **dialogue in this chapter. On the one hand it is a bit of an exposition chapter, but on the other it kind of plays out similarly to the scene where you meet Zelda in Ocarina of Time, so I guess the dialogue is needed.**

* * *

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ezra admitted.

"The pleasure's all mine." Zeb followed up. "I believe you requested this."

Zeb pulled the bo-rifle out of its hilt and presented it to the prince. Ezra took it delicately from him. He placed it on his lap, cautiously holding onto it.

"Indeed I did. However, seeing as I have you here, I have something I wish to pass on to you."

"You do?" Zeb questioned curiously.

Ezra nodded. He set the homemade bo-rifle beside his seat on his bench and stood up. Taking a few step forwards, Ezra proceeded with his secret.

"What would you think if I told you that you weren't the last Lasat in existence and that there was a land for them to call home?"

Zeb was taken back by the prince's words, flabbergasted by them. He wasn't sure whether to be angered or stunned by them.

"That's impossible." Zeb growled. "They were massacred years ago."

"Or so you'd believe."

Ezra started to pace around in front of the Lasat.

"For you see, I had a dream. A dream that the Lasat rose from the ashes, migrating to a new home in a distant land. They were led by one of their own, who appeared rugged and unknown. Now my mentor here," Ezra motioned towards Kanan, "who you'd be surprised to hear is a Jedi, that what I had seen was a vision, as they are not uncommon to the royal family. I did some research, and I discovered a prophecy that your people had, of a child, a warrior and a fool. Zeb, I wish to ask you if you can fulfill this quest."

Zeb was speechless. Ezra's proclamation was startling. The fact that there were survivors would be wonderful, however, skepticism at such a notion also plagued his mind.

"No offense your highness, but I'm having a hard time believing you." Zeb stated.

"I don't blame you." Ezra replied, with a chuckle in his voice. "There is only so much I can tell you at this time, but I need you to trust me. Come here. I want to show you something."

Ezra motioned for Zeb to follow him to the window, which the Lasat followed. Upon reaching it, Zeb was faced with a blonde haired man on the other side. He was kneeling before who Zeb could only infer was Ryder.

"That is Kallus." Ezra introduced. "He's a warrior from Coruscant. Though, I know him as a conqueror. He's destroyed countless lives in an attempt to gain power, and I'm afraid Lothal is the gem he's after."

Kallus soon turned his attention towards the window, which prompted Ezra to close the drapes. Zeb gave Ezra a sympathetic look. He pitied the teen, but at the same time, he understood where Ezra was coming from.

"I want to protect my people." Ezra sighed. "Even if you have your skepticism, I'm begging you to do this. If I can help your people, I just know I can gather the courage to do the same for mine."

Taking in a deep breath, Zeb took in what he had just been told.

"I'll play along." Zeb agreed.

Ezra's eyes lit up at Zeb's agreement, even if it was a little bit reluctant.

"What do you need me to do?"

"First things first, in order to identify the fool, child and warrior, we will need the three totems. There's the child's emerald necklace, which can be found somewhere in Atollon. Then there's the fool's compass which is in Ryloth's lake. Lastly, there's the warrior's orb, hidden in the outskirts of Coruscant."

"Alright. Then what?"

"Once you've returned the totems to me, there will be an item that you will find useful. From there, we can start our move to finding who we need and where we need to go. So allow me to ask again, will you take on this task?"

Ezra placed his hand out, offering up an agreement.

"You've got yourself a deal."

He took a hold of the prince's hand, shaking it.

* * *

 **Now in my outline, I originally had the next chapter being Zeb finding three items. However, I couldn't remember what those items were. I still wanted to include the three items (as I mentioned in the first chapter they kind of are like the three stones from Ocarina of Time). So instead, I went with three totems that would represent the three members of the legend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay for another chapter and honestly, I'm surprised that it came out as long as it did (at least compared to my 6-8 hundred average). Than again, I did combined him finding all three totems.**

* * *

With a new task at hand, a reluctant Zeb was lead outside of the castle by Kanan. He eventually led the Lasat outside of the city gates.

"I wanted to thank you for doing this." Kanan stated. "I know this is all a lot to take in, and I can tell you're a bit skeptical."

"You're not wrong." Zeb admitted. "But it's worth looking into, I suppose."

"Understandable. He's foresight is quite unique. So, do you have an idea as to where you should look? "

"A few. I'll probably start with the emerald necklace."

"Good luck."

Kanan patted Zeb's shoulder then reentered the city.

Once Kanan was out of sight, Zeb glared out to the world around him. His sights narrowed on his home town, as he made the hike there.

The gates to Atollon welcomed him home. The first thing he noticed was Rex sitting outside of his and his brothers shared house. He was relaxing next to a recently lit fire.

"There's a sight for sore eyes." Rex greeted. "Back so soon?"

"In a way." Zeb replied. "His highness requested I find a few thing for him."

"Really? Anything in particular?"

"Odd little trinkets, for example an emerald necklace that is supposed be here in Atollon. Would you happen to know anything about it?"

"Emerald necklace? That kind of rings a bell. Hey, Wolffe, Gregor, would you know anything about it?"

Zeb's attention shifted as he noticed Wolffe and Gregor stepping out of the house. They promptly joined them to respond to their brother's question.

"I can't say I recall seeing one," Wolffe admitted poking the fire with a stick, "but you never know with all of the stuff we've found over the years. What about you?"

"Hmm," Gregor tried remembering, "I think I might have found something like that. Here, I'll g o get it."

Gregor got up and limped back into the house.

"Still a little sore?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah." Rex chuckled. "That's what you get for trying to wrestle with our strongest ram."

There was a moment of silence, while they waited.

"A mission, eh?" Rex inquired.

"Yeah, he's looking into a rumor and wants me to get him a few items."

"Sounds fun."

Zeb gave him a twitch in reluctant agreement. The door clicked open and closed as Gregor returned to the scene. In his hand, was a bunched up piece of jewelry.

"I found this in the spring a few summers ago." Gregor admitted. "It had such an unusual design that I just had to grab it."

Gregor gently unwound the necklace and showed it to them. The emerald was incased in a silver branch like pendant and hung from a silver chain. They looked at it curiously while Gregor just held it.

"Take it." Gregor offered, handing it over to Zeb.

"Are you sure?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah. I'm not going to get much use out of it, so I'm sure you'll get more purpose out of it."

Zeb put a hand out and grabbed it from the man. Not knowing where to place it, Zeb encased it around his neck.

"Thank you." Zeb spoke up with a smile. "I'll take good care of it"

Zeb got up, ready to leave for his next destination.

"Before you go, take this." Rex offered, pulling out a backpack. "I don't know what else you'll have to find, but I think this should help you carry them."

"Thank you." Zeb replied grabbing it from him.

He made his way back to the gate to Atollon.

"Good luck." Rex shouted. "Hope you have fun on your adventure."

Zeb gave them a wave in response.

With one totem gone, Zeb questioned which to find next. Both areas to find them were not too far from each other, but the warrior's orb required taking an unusual method to get to.

However, vouching that it would be more convenient, he decided to get the warrior's orb first. Zeb had made it to Lake Ashla, and found the floating house drifting out a ways. Walking across the walkway, he reached it and was welcomed by the owner, a young blue Twi'lek.

"Welcome." The Twi'lek greeted. "How may I help you?"

"I need to get to the outskirts of Coruscant." Zeb replied.

The Twi'lek gave him a gesture to follow him, to which Zeb followed.

"You're the first person to ask me to get to Coruscant in a long time." The Twi'lek stated. "Any particular reason, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm just doing some investigating." Zeb replied. "I've never been there before so I thought I'd take a look."

The Twi'lek nodded. He stopped at their destination, showing Zeb his transportation. A large canon greeted them.

"This will be an unusual experience to say the least." The Twi'lek admitted patting the huge contraption. "However, it is fast and it will get you where you need to go."

"How am I to get back?" Zeb asked.

"You could always jump, the water would cushion fall."

Zeb gave him a glare.

"We have a pulley system down there." The Twi'lek pointed out. "I wind it back up to the edge every time it's used."

"Then why can't I use that?"

"You could, but for the sake of speed, I'd recommend this."

Zeb groaned, but seeing as he didn't have much choice at the moment, he climbed into the metal transportation. Once adjusted, he gave the Twi'lek a thumbs up signaling that he was ready. The Twi'lek lit the canon and without much waiting time, Zeb was launched through the air.

The sand was ready as Zeb landed on it. The warm particles cushioned his fall while covering him.

He forced himself up, brushing the sand off of him. Zeb began to make his way further into the desert area. He wasn't entirely sure where to look, but he knew that he didn't have to travel into Coruscant itself. However, there were plenty of armed guards who seemed to be scouting the area.

That did not however stop him from noticing a rugged pile of earth. Thinking that said area would be a good start he started to make his way over there.

By nightfall, Zeb reached it. But rather than sitting at its base, Zeb climbed his way to the top. That way, he would avoid being caught by any late night patrols. Upon reaching the top, Zeb was surprised to see a path leading inside. However, he decided to leave it for the morning, no matter how much his curiosity ate at him.

The sun roasted Zeb back into consciousness. The warmth showed him no mercy. Grumpily, Zeb got up. After having his morning rations, courtesy of Ezra, Zeb made the venture inside of the cave.

The cave was surprisingly vast, providing what Zeb could assume were a few floors. He hopped down from his ledge only to be ambushed by several creatures inhabiting the cave. He defeated them all and a door to the next floor opened.

This pattern continued on for nine more floors. Each floor provided more creatures with greater strength to fight.

When he got to the eleventh floor, there was a small pond of water. In the middle was a stone pedestal. A glowing ball rested on the pedestal, catching Zeb's eye. _That must be the warrior's orb._ Zeb deduced. Hopping into the water, Zeb swam over to it. Once close enough to it, Zeb got a better look at it. The orange ball glowed and it was almost as though there was a swirling motion moving within it.

Carefully, Zeb picked it up and placed it in his pack. He swam back to the other side and proceeded to leave the cave.

Just as the Twi'lek pointed out, Zeb rode down the pulley. It moved slowly as Zeb moved the seat down. Once it arrived back on to one of the little islands on the lake, Zeb hopped off and rolled the seat back to the ledge of the outskirts.

With the last totem being the fool's compass, Zeb started to investigate the shores. With every body of land he looked over, it was going unnoticed. He started to hop across a couple of flat stones when he tripped over something, causing him to stumble into the water.

Sitting back up, hissing from the slight pain, he saw what caused it. A metallic piece of something was popping up between two stones. Zeb grabbed it, and realized that what tripped him was a compass. Upon further inspection, he noticed a familiar Lasat symbol. _The fool's compass._ Zeb realized. Flabbergasted at the fact that he literally stumbled on it, he put with the warrior's orb.

With all of the totems now in Zeb's possession, he started to make the hike back to Lothal. Without even noticing, the child's necklace began to glow.

* * *

 **The totem lighting up has to do with having all of the totems together. I'm not going to go too much in depth with it outside of that ... for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was originally going to have this chapter contain, not only Zeb's dream sequence coming to life, but him having to get the Bo-rifle. However, since I hadn't introduced it yet, I thought I'd have him go the Ghost and meet Ahsoka first and then learn about it. Also, I forgot to mention, in the previous chapter, I gave what would be Lake Hylia the name Lake Ashla since Ashla will kind of be this stories Hylia. And the trials in the last chapter were meant to relfect each part. The Child's Emerald could be found in Atollon, since that's Zeb's home, and home is where a child might feel familiar. The trials for the Warrior' Orb, that were in what would be the Great Fairy's cave in TP, reflect the idea of a warrior's fighting spirit. While the Fool's Compass could be found by a foolish mean.**

* * *

After a good two days travel, Zeb had finally made back to the gates of Lothal. Clouds were blocking the night sky and a storm was booming. The rain, not only drenched Zeb, but started to annoy him.

Upon reaching the closed city, a wave of nostalgia hit Zeb as he saw the drawbridge drop. His dream was actually coming to pass. The conformation of it was the moment he saw a white horse bolting out of the city with Kanan and Ezra.

Ezra glanced at the Lasat, knowing he only had a brief moment to say anything.

"Find the Ghost!" Ezra shouted. "Fulcrum will tell you what to do!"

Ezra couldn't get much else in as they got too far away to continue, while Zeb couldn't get a word in. He wouldn't be able to focus on the escaping duo much as he heard another presence approaching him. Turning back towards the city, Zeb was presented with the one person he had been warned about. Kallus, mounted on a black horse. And Just like in his dream, Kallus glared down at him.

"So a Lasat lives." Kallus inspected.

He didn't observed Zeb much before his curiosity dissipated.

"Unfortunately, I do not have the time to focus on a dying breed. I have a bigger fish to catch."

Giving his horse a nudge, Kallus left Zeb standing there. All Zeb could do was watch his frame disappear.

He wouldn't pay attention long before Ezra's words came back to him. Zeb rushed over the drawbridge, knowing that it wouldn't stay open for long.

Getting into the city provided quite a scene. Citizens were in chaos, now that their price had just been spirited away and no one knew where to. Zeb tried to head it no mind, wanting to find the Ghost.

He would bulldoze through the concerned crowd. Not knowing where to look, he went through several stores and drenched outdoor shops. None of them were what he was looking for and, in all of the chaos, no one seemed to know what he was talking about.

Eventually, Zeb would come by a curious alleyway. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he had to check it out. Trotting down the few steps, he found a hidden shop. He had a hard time reading the sign, but eventually he would come to find a sign with a name crossed out and the name Ghost scribbled on.

Seeing that he found the bar in question, Zeb slowly made his way to it. The door creaked as he was surprised to see just how cozy the little bar looked. He couldn't see anyone at first, but that didn't stop him from entering, softly closing the door behind him.

"Hello?" Zeb greeted as he approached a nearby bar stool. "Is anybody hear?"

He continued to look around, not noticing a figure behind him. It slowly started to approach him.

"Who are you?" A voice replied, causing Zeb to look around.

He found himself greeted by a curious yet cautious Togruta wielding a white blade. She looked young, or at least younger than him by a few years.

"Answer me." She ordered.

"I'm here looking for Fulcrum." Zeb finally admitted, only to be looked at by a suspicious Togruta. "Ezra sent me."

The moment she heard the prince's name, the Togruta eased up. She seemed relieved a bit, as she approached him with a little less skepticism.

"I'm Fulcrum," she admitted, "but my friends call me Ahsoka. Take a seat."

She led him to a table, sheathing her sword. She joined him, sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"I've known the royal family personally for a while now." Ahsoka admitted. "So when Ezra came to me, I knew I had to help. He told me about the prophecy he dreamt about, but when he told me that he had met a Lasat, I was a bit skeptical. Yet here, you are. So, where would you like to start?"

"How about telling me a little bit about yourself." Zeb questioned. "Before we get to the important stuff, I'd like to know at least something about you since we'll be working together indefinitely."

"Alright. Let's see, where to begin? Well, I've lived here for about eleven years now. Prior to that, I spent about five years wondering The Outer Rim, usually using Ryloth as a home when I needed to."

"So you were a wonderer?"

"Yeah. When I took over this bar, it used to be the Bridger Tavern. The previous owners stated that the royal family frequented the bar and named it such in honor of them. I could see why. They were so kind and friendly whenever they visited and everyone seemed to love Ezra's innocent and curious nature. However, after the king and queen disappeared, I renamed it The Ghost out of respect, as I felt that the name would be a disservice considering we don't know exactly what happened to them, not that people notice."

"That kind of explains why no one seemed to know what I meant when I asked where the Ghost was."

"Well yeah, I mean the only people who bothered to remember the name change was Ezra, who didn't mind the change, Kanan, and Ryder. I suppose for everybody else, remembering the original name is how they're coping with the loss. I guess that's what you'd call a difference of opinion, but I digress. Either way, if there's one thing we can all pretty much agree on, it's that we dislike Kallus and wish for him to disappear. What he's done is terrible."

"I see."

Taking in her tale, Zeb didn't say much for a moment.

"So what does Ezra want me to do?"

"While he's trying to tie up a few loose ends, as well as finding a place to going into hiding, he wanted me to tell you about the last Bo-rifle. He says you'll need it for the journey ahead."

"There's a Lasat Bo-rifle?" Zeb asked surprised by her statement.

"Yes, it was hidden long before the purge of the Lasat. From what Ezra told me, it was hidden somewhere in the Atollon, not too far from the Bendu shrine."

"Alright, that gives me an idea where to look. I got there to hunt Krykna Spiders sometimes."

A commotion from outside interrupted their conversation. The muffled sounds of guards could be heard walking around. Ahsoka approached the door, listening to what was going on. Zeb got up and stood up and took a few steps in her direction.

"Great." Ahsoka groaned.

"What?" Zeb asked.

"Hondo. Sounds like he's told the guards about a Lasat who abducted Ezra. Now I wonder who that could be." She gave Zeb a sarcastic glare. "He's such a bother, even for a pirate."

"Well, I didn't."

"Oh, I know, but the he has a way of convincing people at times."

"What should I do?"

She listened to the outside again.

"Well, it sound like they're far enough away for you to leave. I'll talk to them and get this sorted out, but for now, I need you to leave. By the time you get the Bo-rifle and get back here, it should be cleared up, and I should have some more information from Ezra. Plus, I should have an extra hand or two."

"Sounds like a plan."

Ahsoka qickly and silently opened the door.

"Then go."

Not needing anymore of an invitation, Zeb exited the door. He quickly made his way back to the draw bridge, checking once more to make sure the coast was clear. The drawbridge had finally opened again for the day, so he was able to sneak out without much problem.

* * *

 **Now, you may be wondering why Kallus hsan't been mentioned as the source of killing the Lasat. I wanted to save that for the chapter after the next one. Also, this will be the only time Bendu has a homage/reference since I wanted to give the forest temple a more Star Wars based name. You won't see Bendu since he wasn't introduced until the following season.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A bit of a short chapter. I didn't have much planned for this chapter and I didn't include any dialogue for the journey to get the Bo-rifle.**

* * *

Making another hike back to Atollon, Zeb took a different route upon passing the gate. After passing the seemingly vacant home of Rex and his brothers, he made his way through a cave and through the open forest of the Atollon Forest. The birds scattered and the monkeys were indifferent as Zeb trotted through.

Eventually, Zeb was greeted by the open area that housed the Bendu shrine. He approached the shrine, paying his respects, before going down a narrow path to the left of the shrine. Old bridged connected to several unconnected earthy platforms. He would then come to two bridges that were wind powered, turning as a strong enough breeze to move them. With the wind being pretty steady, he was able to cross them without much trouble.

With the basic trail covered, Zeb was greeted by another treed area. Zeb was greeted by a white Loth-cat. It was surprising, but Zeb was more intrigued by the fact that the creature was trying to show him something. It twitched his head, pointing through the other opening. Not sure how to respond, he just went along with it.

The Loth-cat showed him around this barely touched scenery, passing several destroyed structures. It would eventually stop, showing him an old withered temple like room. Zeb observed the area before realizing that the white Loth-cat was gone. He wasn't too bothered by it, wanting to explore the area.

The area itself looked like it hadn't been touched in ages. What could have been a historically find, with the potential stories and history, was in ruins. Passing through the open archway, Zeb was greeted by a pedestal. On the pedestal was a weapon, just the weapon he had been sent to find. The Bo-rifle, though appearing quite old, somehow managed to stay in good condition. Zeb gently reached out to grab it.

While it felt light, it gave Zeb a sense of nostalgia. Memories of his people emanated from it. Feeling a sense of honor in finding what appeared to be the last remnant of the Lasat, he left the temple area.

Zeb found his way back to the Ghost. With the weather being better it was nice to see the people outside. And with the guards no longer suspecting him, he didn't have to worry about being arrested.

Upon entering the bar, Zeb was welcomed by several faces. Ahsoka was up, ready to greet him. Seated on one of the tables was Rex and a new face. A young looking man was sitting across from him. He wore a white uniform, and a white helmet that covered his face.

This alarmed Zeb as the attire was similar to the troopers in the desert. He was ready to attack him, when Ahsoka stopped him.

"Whoa there Zeb! It's okay." Ahsoka stated. "He's a friend."

"But he's a trooper." Zeb growled.

"No he's not. He's our eyes and ears. Allow me to introduce you."

Still a little skeptical, Zeb decided to play along, wanting to give her the benefit of the doubt. She guided him over to the masked man.

"This is Zeb. The Lasat I've been telling you about." Ahsoka introduced. "And this id Dev Morgan. A Jedi that knows the prince."

* * *

 **Yeah, I wanted to include Rex kind of like how Rusl was there when you go to Telma's Bar. Also I wanted to throw in a white Loth-cat to be his guide because I kind of felt like it, and hey, a little shout out to Ryder Azadi's. I also want to apologize now for all the trips to Atollon. There will be one last journey out there, which will be explained in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. Writing has just been hard. Lack of motivation and writer's block. I also apologize for all the dialouge in this chapter, but I do feel it's needed to at least set up the next few chapters.**

* * *

"Jedi?" Zeb inquired. "I thought Kanan was the only Jedi."

"Kanan just says that for assurance reasons." Dev stated, arms crossed. "I don't quite agree with his decision, but apparently, he says that in order to protect the prince."

Zeb could only assume that an eye roll escaped the teen in annoyance as the teen's head seemed to roll along with them. With the mask clouding his face, body language was all Zeb had to go off of.

"Besides, Ahsoka gets away with it just fine."

A glare was shot in Ahsoka's direction. She returned the attention with a humored sense of embarrassment.

"I left those days behind me." Ahsoka admitted running a hand over her lekku. "I left the order after all. I'm surprised my blade didn't give it away when we met. They do have a white glow to them after all."

"I guess I wasn't paying much attention." Zeb replied. "I was more interested in the Togruta holding it."

Zeb's attention shifted to Rex. The sight of his elder puzzled him, which Rex could easily observe.

"And what about you? What brings you here?"

"I needed a change of scenery for a little while." Rex chuckled. "Besides, I wanted to visit Ahsoka. I hadn't seen her in a while and wanted to revel in the glory days."

"Indeed they were." Ahsoka agreed.

"Enough with the idle chatter." Dev demanded, grabbing everyone's attention. "We do have some business to attend to."

Everyone got situated at the table, ready to get back on topic.

"Now, as we're all aware, the return of the Lasat is upon us. Unfortunately, so does Kallus." Ezra admitted. "But before we can do anything, there are still a few loose ends we need to tie up."

"Like what?" Zeb asked, arms crossed.

"We are short a few heads. Not only do we need a skilled rider, but our weapons expert hasn't gotten any form of news that we need assistance. Plus Kanan has promised to help out as well.

"Shouldn't Kanan be more focused on protecting the prince than helping us out?" Zeb questioned. "After all, I am aware of his concerns about, not only his people, but his own wellbeing."

"While I can agree with you. Kanan has his own resources and is currently getting Ezra to the proper safe house."

Zeb gave a nod, understanding the teen's words.

"Now, finding our weapons expert won't be a problem, but I do not know any good riders that I can trust that could get us to where we need to go."

"Well I do know of one person. She's a good friend of mine, so I can vouch for her," Zeb's temperament turned to one of annoyance, "but had I known that you would have needed one, I would have brought her along the last time I had to go to Atollon."

"I do apologize, but if she is good we do need her. Once you get her, I'll need you to get our weapons expert. By that point, Kanan should have Ezra secure well enough for you to get him. We should also have a proper game plan as he should also have provided us the information about where to meet his source. I have to ask, will you still help us?"

Zeb let out a growl of annoyance. He had already started to feel tired of being dragged along for this so called prophecy. However, deep down he knew he couldn't just leave them behind either. Having invested the time, Zeb felt that he should, at the very least, see it to the end.

"You've got my word."

* * *

 **This kind of explains why I have him returning one last time to Atollon. In Twilight Princess, you did have to back track to the Ordin and Faron areas a few times (The Forest Temple, the Iron Boots, the Sacred Grounds, the Temple of Time). I also held off on Ahsoka's Jedi past until his chapter because I thought it would be better to address it with Ezra in disguise present.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are. Chapter 8. This chapter marks the half way point for the story. There's only another chapter or two before we get to the events that will play out like the episode Legend of the Lasat.**

* * *

Still feeling slightly annoyed about his trip, Zeb walked through the gates of Atollon once more. As much as he was annoyed with the extra trip, he was also glad to see his fellow villagers. He had barely seen them since he first left for his mission. Everyone greeted him with a smile, some asking how his journey had progressed. Zeb simply told them that the price asked him to do a task for him. Gathering some more artifacts as well teaching the people of Lothal about the Lasat was the name for those who asked about what kind of task.

With their questions and greetings aside, Zeb began to wonder where Hera could have been hiding. He had a hunch, knowing that she did have a horse to tend to, so he followed a path up to the ranch.

Upon entering the area in question, it didn't take long for Zeb to spot her. She was relaxing, sitting down with Phantom lying down behind her. Flying beside her was the orange glow of the fairy she had found weeks ago.

It didn't take long for Hera to notice Zeb approach her, as she stood up to greet him.

"Long time, no see." Hera greeted, giving the Lasat a hug.

"I'll say." Zeb replied.

They disengage from their friendly gesture so that they could have a proper conversation.

"So how was your trip?"

"Well that's actually why I'm here. I've got a proposition for you."

Zeb explained everything that had occurred since leaving for Lothal. Starting with the discovery that there could be more Lasat out there, Zeb then explained how Ezra had to be hidden and who he had to find.

Hera took the whole story with intrigue. Concern and curiosity took hold of her as she took in every detail.

"I need you to come with me." Zeb stated. "We need a good rider, and considering how you're not only a good navigator, but great with Phantom here, I thought I'd ask you."

"It would be fun to get out of the village and go on an adventure," Hera admitted, "but what would I tell my father?"

"That the prince requested your presence. Say that he wanted to create awareness to battle the misconception of female Twi'lek."

Hera gave him an entertained look.

"It could work."

Hera and Zeb were finally on the road, Phantom hooked up to the carriage they took refuge in. After a heated exchange with Cham, the Twi'lek allowed Hera to go, so long as Zeb promised to keep his daughter safe. Zeb agreed to his term, not that he planned on ditching Hera in the first place. What Zeb didn't want was the bobbing orange ball of evil resting on her shoulder. The fairy had hit him, hovered over him, and even bit him.

"Why did you have to bring this little pest along?" Zeb growled in annoyance.

"He doesn't leave my side." Hera admitted. "He's gotten better."

"Have you not seen what he's been doing to me?"

Hera's eyes rolled in amusement, all the while keeping her eyes on the road.

"He does that to everyone. That's how he says he likes you."

"Not to you."

"Would you bite the hand that feeds you?"

Zeb let out a growl, not wanting to continue the conversation, while Hera let out a chuckle.

They arrived at the Ghost quicker than they would have on foot. Phantom understood Hera's order to stay as Zeb lead her inside of the tavern.

Zeb introduced her to the others. At first, Ahsoka and Dev Morgan were a little surprised to find that Hera was a Twi'lek. Their surprise was short lived, as both Zeb and Rex vouched for her. An apology was quickly addressed, both admitting that they hadn't meet a lot of Twi'lek before. Hera accepted their apology without taking any offense to their initial reaction.

"So I just recently heard back from Sabine." Ezra stated, flashing a letter in front of the others. "She will be waiting for you at the border of Mandalore."

"I'll take him there." Hera replied. "I know the area well, so I can show Zeb where it's hiding."

Ezra nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. While you're gone, I'll be sure to get in contact with Kanan. I should have word about the prince's safety upon your return."

Zeb and Hera made their way to the door.

"Now I should warn you, Sabine can be a little stubborn sometimes. A bit hardheaded too. She will come along willingly, but she is Mandalorian. Good luck."

* * *

 **Now I was thinking about having Zeb mention how Hera was a Twi'lek and how not to take her at face value. I went with Ezra and AHsoka being surprised, partially because I kind of forgot to. I don't recall what my plan was for that direction either.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize that this is a short chapter (this probably being the shortest). I didn't have a whole lot that I wanted to include in it, and I did want to get a chapter up.**

* * *

Zeb and Hera were making their way towards Mandalore in a reasonable time. The waterfall of Ryoth was making itself known. Pulling up to a nearby cave like structure, Hera brings Phantom to a stop.

"Here we are." Hera announced, hopping off of the carriage. "Mandalore is right on the other side of this tunnel."

She got Phantom secure before leading the way. The cold winds greeted them the moment they stepped into the enclosed area and it only got stronger the farther they went. They would soon be greeted by snow and the sun's light reflecting off of it and the body of water below.

The winter like scenery welcomed them when they noticed a figure taking in the sites themselves. They wore what appeared to be a customized version of the Mandalorian armor, and the helmet blocked their face.

"Excuse me." Hera greeted. "Could you help us?"

The individual didn't answer, keeping their back to the two. Hera felt puzzled, wondering if they had even heard her.

"We're looking for someone called Sabine. Dev Morgan sent us."

The figure still didn't answer, which filled the air with an awkward tension. A few minutes would go by before anything happened.

"He told me you'd be coming." The figure admitted, turning to face them. "I just didn't expect to see a Lasat and a Twi'ek."

The figure took their helmet off exposing their identity. A young female with blue and green hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Sabine Wren." She greeted, extending a hand.

"Hera." Hera replied, shaking Sabine's hand.

"And you must be Zeb. You're taller than I expected."

"Yes." Zeb replied.

"Alright. Well, let's get going."

Sabine started to walk towards the cave. While they were glad that she was coming along easy, like Dev Morgan had said, it felt like she was coming along too willingly.

"Aren't you going to make sure that we're the real thing?" Zeb asked.

"Why would I do that?" Sabine replied.

"It's just that Dev said you are a bit stubborn. Even if you were willing to come along."

Sabine let out an amused chuckle.

"Of course he'd say that. While that's usually true, I'd hate to give off a bad first impression. If I were you, I'd be more concerned with whether or not something explodes."

Sabine motioned to one of her pockets. She chuckled and continued to make her way off the premise. Hera and Zeb exchanged a troubled look before following after her.

* * *

 **Yeah, I tried to add a little Sabine explosive humor. I thought it'd work since I was having her going along as easy as she did.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Now they gotta find Kanan. This chapter is a little more dialogue dense, but that's mostly because of the fact that I wanted to at least establish some stuff in his chapter.**

* * *

"You're back." Dev greeted, approaching the trio. "You didn't give them a hard time did you?"

"Of course not." Sabine replied.

"She nearly blew up our carriage trying to show Hera one of her creations." Zeb groaned, working his way to the table holding Rex.

"I knew what I was doing."

Hera, Sabine and Ezra would join the two to implement the next phase. With a map in front of them, Dev was ready to give the location of Kanan.

"I got word from Kanan." Dev admitted. "Ezra is secured and Kanan is confident enough to come back."

"Where are we going?" Zeb inquired.

"Plateau City."

Dev pointed out the location.

"Alright. You coming Hera?"

"Of course." Hera agreed. "I'd enjoy to meet the closest person to the prince, especially since I won't formally get to meet the prince until this is over."

Hera and Zeb excuse themselves from the table and make their way towards the door.

"Mind if I tag along?" Sabine inquired.

"Actually, I need to have a word with you." Dev admitted. "Got a few things I'd like to fill you in on."

"Fine."

With a pout, Sabine slumped down in her chair. Crossing her arms, she watched as they went on their merry way.

They had made it through the night as they finally approached the gates of Plateau City. Zeb had filled in Hera more about the mission, mostly about the people he'd meet and some of the places he's seen. All the while, Hera had told him about Chopper and the progress that they have made, how chopper had mellowed out, and how he had bitten Cham out of frustration.

Once inside of Plateau City, they were greeted by the supposedly vacant exterior. There were several buildings, but there didn't seem to be a lot of people. The only person they would recognized was Kanan, who was conversing with a Kalleran.

Getting a good look at the Jedi, Hera was impressed. Not only from a physical perspective, but he gave off an impressive sense of charisma. While she wasn't fully taken in by his charm, she knew that it was going to be fun working with him.

"Oh, hello." Kanan greeted, approaching the two. "It's good to see you."

"Indeed." Zeb agreed.

"Allow me to introduce you to Janus Kasmir." Kanan drew their attention to the Kalleran. "His an old friend of mine, and the head of this city."

"It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Janus replied before directing his attention to Hera. "And who's this lovely lady."

An embarrassed blush made itself known on Hera's face. The complement itself was innocent enough, the flattery was a little unexpected. Too flustered to respond, Zeb decided to step in for her.

"This is Hera." Zeb introduced. "She's our rider, and will be helping us on our journey." Zeb shifted his attention back to Kanan. "So where is the prince?"

"He's inside Janus' home." Kanan replied. "I'd invite you in, but for his sake, I'm only allowing Janus to stay in contact with him for security reasons."

"Understood."

"Then we should be on our way. It was nice seeing you again Janus. Please keep Ezra safe."

"You can count on me." Janus promised, giving the Jedi a two fingered salute.

* * *

 **The following chapter will start to pick up where the episode Legends of the Lasat began and the next few chapters will follow suit (with added tweaks to suit the Zelda esque atmosphere). However, I do want to mention that it may be a while before the next chapter (longer than usual). I plan to focus on finishing my other Rebels story, Ward of the State, as well as working on one of my other ongoing fics. Ward of the State has one less chapter than this story will have (that's just how I have both stories outlined/planned), which is why I figured I'd try to finish that one first.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back. With Ward of the State done, I've finally got this started. I plan on uploading the last six chapters up in three separate two chapter increments. I would like to get this story finished in a reasonable fashion while I'm still in the mood too.**

* * *

A downpour would greet Hera, Kanan, and Zeb as they entered Lothal. Keeping his distance from a now intrigued and a surprisingly flirty Kanan conversing, Zeb lead the way. The cities were barren, as bazaar shops were clear and a handful of people could be seen running towards their residents. As several guards began to cruise the city, the trio covered their faces with their hoods in an attempt to keep some secrecy.

A puddle of rain spread around the door way as Zeb, Kanan, and Hera entered the Ghost. Not wasting any time, they approached the others.

"We've got everyone, now what?" Zeb inquired.

"Now we find set of characters you will find most interesting." Dev stated. "They are experts on the subject, but they have unfortunately been captured by Kallus' men. As of this moment, they are being transported to a small prison camp. Nixus Hub Two-Eighteen to be precise."

Studying the map, Dev pinpointed a location. They all gave him a puzzled glare. The area in question was nothing more than rocky hills.

"The compound is here, and we'll need to intercept their processing before they are transferred to Courasant."

"But there's nothing there."

"Oh, there is. It's just so small and remote that no one bothered to document it."

"And how do you know this?"

"Let's just say I know a guy. He gave me the location and said he would assist us once we arrived."

He rolled the map up and picked it up, removing himself from his seat.

"I apologize for putting this on you right now, but we have to go. We're working with a limited amount of time."

An annoyed eye roll escaped Zeb. He had hoped to get a few minutes to rest, but unfortunately, that option flew out the window as quickly as it came.

"Oh alright." Zeb moaned.

"Great."

Dev's attention would shift to Ahsoka and Rex for a moment.

"You don't mind manning the fort while we're gone do you?" Dev playfully inquired.

"Of course not." Ahsoka confirmed. "This is your quest, not mine, and you have to follow through with it."

"Besides, someone has to man the fort while you're gone." Rex pointed out. "Don't need any of Kallus' men ransacking the place."

Dev would give them a nod as the group huddled towards the door. They paused as Ahsoka approached the newly founded group. A hand would gently land on Dev's shoulder, as she pulled him a little closer.

"For the sake of the Lasat, this journey has to be a success. I have faith in all of you."

Her attentions would center on Dev, as she whispered something to him.

"I'll be fine." Dev confirmed. "I knew what I signed up for when I started this mission, and I'm going to go through with it, regardless of the risks."

"Alright." Ahsoka accepted. "I expect that you to stay out of trouble."

"A big mistake on your part really." Kanan sarcastically debated.

"Hey!" Ezra playfully snapped, rejoining them.

"Come on, we can't wait all day."

"We will see you soon, okay?"

She gave him a hopeful nod. Showing the group out, Ahsoka would watch them leave. An eerie suspicion began to fester as their frames began to fade.

Making their way over the Garel Bridge they made their way to the northern point of the monument. Everyone kept an open eye as they observed their surroundings. All the while, Dev continued to follow the instructions he had been given.

They would soon find an opening, resting upon a small ledge.

"This way." Ezra confirmed, climbing up on the ledge.

Following his instructions, they entered the tunnel. Upon getting through, they were greeted by an abandoned town. Buildings were worn down and it appeared like it hadn't been lived in in years. The city was empty, and from what they could infer, they had beaten the transfer.

Movement would catch Dev's attention. Something waving was franticly shaking behind the closest building. Following it they would soon find their source.

"Hello my friend. I'm so glad you could make it." Hondo greeted.

* * *

 **I am going to do these chapters a little differently than the episode. It will still follow the episode, but I am doing it slightly different for the sake of the plot.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's where we get the first few tweaks. Like Hondo being there before the release of Gron and Chava.**

* * *

"Your source is Hondo?" Kanan suspiciously lectured. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, he's the one who told me about the drop off." Dev recalled. "Not to mention, I've worked with him in the past."

"And you trust him? Let's not forget he's part of the reason y… the prince got ran out of Lothal."

"And tried to send the guards after me." Zeb added.

"I get it." Dev groaned, waving a hand in defeat. "Look, he may not be the most reliable person out there, but I know he's not lying about this."

"Listen to him." Hondo interrupted, stepping in between them. "I would not lie about such a thing. Plus, he paid quite a pretty piece for the information."

"Shut up." Zeb annoyingly ordered.

"Does that mean you don't want me to tell you about the package landing?"

Everyone gave him a puzzled look, prompting him to point out a carriage arriving. The carriage was tightly closed with the horses and the driver being the only things seen. It was making its way into the heart of the abandoned town. A prison like house with a Coruscant guard waited for it.

Not wasting anymore time, the group silently and stealthily followed the movement, hanging around the corners of the closest two buildings. When the carriage stopped, the driver approached the guard. Words of the contents were nothing more than a murmur and the guard thanked the driver and confirmed that another carriage would arrive in an hour to take them to Coruscant.

Giving the guard a nod, the driver returned to the carriage to get the prisoners. Exposing an opening in the back, the guard ordered the contents to move. All they could do is watch and wait.

A minute or two passed before something could be seen shuffling around. Intently observing the scene, eyes would widen when Zeb saw who was inside. Two Lasat, a male and female, emerge from the carriage with two armed guard behind them.

"They're Lasat?" Zeb gasped.

"Uh-huh." Dev agreed, aiming his slingshot at the driver. "We should probably release them now."

Not needing any more of an incentive, Zeb and the others immediately surrounded them. Zeb punched the driver while Sabine and Kanan knocked the guards out with small explosives. The guard had tried to sneak up on them only to be persuaded by Zeb's Bo-rifle. The would force him back far enough for Dev to hit him with a stun pellet, knocking him out.

"I told you that you'd be interested." Hondo confirmed, joining the group. "When I found about these two, I recalled this one here. So I knew they had to be important."

"Captian Orrelios." The male Lasat greeted. "Thank you for the rescue."

Zeb was thrown aback a little by the title.

"Captian?" Dev inquired.

"Indeed, of the Lasat High Army." The elder Lasat confirmed.

"Do you remember us?"

A confused shrug got away from Zeb, as he subconsciously tried to deny it.

"I am Gron I had served along side you." He gestured towards the female Lasat. "This is Chava, one of our elders."

"If you're here than that means," Chava bgan to piece together before gasping, "the prophecy is upon us."

The term prophecy came back to Zeb. The memory of the prince's words about his vision inspired prophecy rang bells.

"Welp, sounds like you'll be busy." Hondo interjected, looking around. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll be departing Ezra."

Confused expressions scanned the area at the statement, while Kanan pinched the bridge of his nose. Sarcastic regret appeared on Hondo's face.

"Ezra?" Zeb inquired. "He's not here."

"I didn't say Ezra." Hondo attempted to lie.

"Yes you did." Sabine confirmed.

"I guess the jig is up." Dev's voice annoyingly sighed, drawing attention onto him.

Removing his helmet, Dev exposed his identity. The raven haired head of Ezra finally revealed itself to everyone.

* * *

 **Now the next chapter will follow something similar to Zelda's reveal in Ocarina of Time. Just with Ezra, and slightly more ambiguous since I have one Skyward Sword element to throw in too.**


End file.
